The present invention relates to a radio wave data transmission apparatus for transmitting data between pieces of compact electronic equipment or between a compact piece of electronic equipment and a large communication station.
Conventional radio wave portable data transmitters/receivers include pocket bells with or without a message display function. Such a pocket bell converts message data into radio wave signals and transmits them.
In order to receive transmission data, an input device is required. However, since transmission data includes numerical data, character data, or other input data of graphics or symbols, a large input device is required to receive all these kinds of data.
More specifically, if data to be transmitted/received is limited to that corresponding to numerical or character keys arranged in each transmitter or receiver, graphic or symbol data cannot be transmitted. A device capable of transmitting/receiving such data is bulky. In addition, since the operator must select the desired key from a large number of keys, input procedures are time-consuming.